The present disclosure relates to computer software, and more specifically, to computer software which generates proactive resource allocation plans for improving product releases.
Product releases require significant planning to ensure that adequate resources (e.g., hardware, software, and staff) are allocated to the project. In doing so, many factors that contribute to the timely delivery of a quality product must be considered. Often, cost considerations, fluctuation in product content, limited budgets, and staffing concerns impact the decisions made when determining allocating resources. Conventionally, however these n considerations have not been adequately represented, measured, and understood. As such, deadlines are missed, cost overruns are incurred, and product quality can be sacrificed.